


When It’s Just Us

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian can’t stop thinking of dancing in the bathroom with Mickey
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 20
Kudos: 212





	When It’s Just Us

When It’s Just Us

Ian was used to a long day. He was used to getting up to a hectic family, half of them were at war with each other about a house, the other half didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire. He and Mickey would get dressed in their fatigues and drive their fake ambulance around moving weed, collecting money, the usual. Then back to the house for more of those sibling fights, them getting pulled in the middle, even he and Mickey argued sometimes over it, but nothing they didn’t laugh off an hour later. So, he was used to long days.

Today, however, was way too long. Mickey had been hell bent on finding gay friends, and gay friends they found. They went to bars and gyms and finally found a couple to jerk them off, then finally found a group of guys who were throwing a dinner party and invited them. They went, ate, rethought their decision but just before they left, clothes started coming off and suddenly it wasn’t so bad. They indulged and enjoyed them and each other and the new excitement in their lives. 

The part Ian remembered the most, now, as he laid in bed that night, was he and Mickey dancing in the bathroom. 

Mickey was asleep, curled into his body. He faced the wall, giving Ian access to his back because most of the time he was the big spoon. He was exhausted from such a busy day, all those things they’d never done together, done eagerly, wore his ass out. The most strenuous thing Mickey did that night was smile, Ian still laughed when he caught him practicing. Ian should be asleep too, he was just as tired, but so much was running through his mind. 

He couldn’t believe it all happened the way it did. The steam room, the party, the dancing. If someone told him ten years ago that they’d be enjoying each other’s bodies with other gay guys, he probably would have laughed in their faces. All of this was so unlike Mickey, or the old Mickey. The one who beat on guys for assuming he was anything but straight. Ian recalled several times where Mickey beat up on the guys he’d been fucking at that time and now he was actively participating in those activities. Eagerly. 

The new Mickey, his husband, god...his husband!! Was finally opening up about things he wanted, sexual and otherwise. Mickey wouldn’t be contained now, he wouldn’t be kept in a box. He liked when they held hands, he liked when Ian showed him affection in public, even when it was just one of those long arms around his neck. Mickey kissed him without a second thought. He lived at the house now, walking around like he owned the place and Debbie even made him banana pancakes once a week. They shared clothing, money, love, secrets.

Mickey enjoyed sex. He fucking loved everything about it. He embraced his bottom status, dabbled in being a top and even explored those grey areas where toys were included. A ball gag, a pair of handcuffs, those big ass beads that took Ian a little while to master. And Mickey didn’t just bend over with half his clothes on. No, Mickey was the first to be naked, pulling at Ian’s clothes like he hated the way they looked. Mickey loved when Ian kissed up and down his body, when he teased his nipples until they hardened, when Ian ate him, Mickey loved putting his hands in his and helping, then eating him. Ian would think he’s about to pound him into the bed again only for Mickey to flip their positions and ride him until Ian couldn’t remember his own name. 

Everything was different now and as amazing as all those changes were, the only thing Ian was thinking of right now was them dancing like idiots in the bathroom. To normal couples, maybe that wasn’t anything special. You dance and play around and it’s fun but it’s not special. To Ian it was special. It was something that would stick in his mind until he was too told to remember it. It was something he wanted to do again and again, changing songs and living it up as much as they were able. 

He’d heard Mickey singing in the bathroom from their room. Ian had been thumbing through an old magazine when he’d heard it and the moment he did, he tossed it aside and crept down the hallway. Mickey was singing that song from the party by Lady Gaga, but it was muffled. He didn’t know why until he walked into the bathroom to piss, Mickey was flossing and singing and stopped as soon as he stepped inside. Ian regretted it immediately until Mickey started again. It was very quiet and when he looked over, Mickey stopped to gauge his reaction. It wasn’t until he started to sing back that Mickey gave him that first blinding smile, one that he could still see, even in the dark of their room. 

They were bad at it, but they knew the words and it was okay for them to be idiots together. So, they sang. They fell into the song and before they knew what happened, they were dancing to it. Ian couldn’t look away from his face, that smile, the happy glint in his eyes. Mickey once told him that what they had made him free. Ian never believed it until that moment. Not even the dance at their wedding made him believe it. It was that one, dancing to Lady Gaga in their shitty bathroom. 

Mickey loved him, Mickey wanted him, Mickey was free with him. 

It wasn’t stress keeping him awake tonight, it wasn’t worrying about family or money or them getting caught breaking the terms of their parole, it was happiness. In his mind, they were still dancing, still smiling, always happy. He replayed it over and over again until that song was his new favorite.

They’d been together for many years, they took on just about everything possible, family, friends, prison, disease, long distance, all of it. There had been sparks of happiness or content weaseled in there, smiles and a few unanswered ‘I love You’s’ but there had never really been that level of happiness and comfort that they both felt tonight. This was different. This was innocent and special and Ian would never forget it. He would never be able to compare anything to it. 

He made Mickey feel free, Mickey made him realize that the entire time he thought he was free, out and proud and happy...he wasn't. Ian wasn’t free until the day Mickey loved him and that was years ago. Now they were free together. 

“What is it?” Mickey asked, his voice was groggy from sleep and Ian smiled. 

“Why does something have to be wrong?”

“Because it’s the middle of the night and you’re awake.”

Ian curled up behind him, his arms wrapping around his body, his head buried in his neck. He breathed in his smell until he relaxed. “Just a lot on my mind. It’s fine.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Mickey mumbled, his hand covering Ian’s. He linked their hands. 

“It’s okay.” Ian reached down for the blanket and covered them back up. Mickey didn’t reply for a long time and Ian just assumed he went back to sleep. 

“Tonight was fun. We should do it more often.”

Of course Mickey thought tonight was fun. They had amazing food and free drinks and people to get off with in a way they’d never experienced together before. Ian knew Mickey had a great time and he was sure he’d wanna do it again, and again. He was okay with that, right? 

“Yeah, maybe we can plan another dinner sometime soon.” Ian said instead of that one question floating inside his mind. 

“What?” Mickey suited enough to look back. 

Ian lifted his head. “What? You don’t wanna have dinner again?”

“Is that what you thought I was talking about?” Mickey asked. He was up on his elbow, looking back. 

“Yeah, you said you had fun.” Ian moved back a little so Mickey could turn around. Dark eyebrows were narrowed and it felt like he said something wrong. “I’m sure they have dinners like that all the time and we did get that one guys number.”

“Ian, I meant us dancing.” 

Ian blinked at him, speechless.

“I mean the dinner stuff was okay, the food was better than all that weird sex stuff, but I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about us dancing in the bathroom.” 

Maybe he was dreaming. His dream husband was telling him what he wanted to hear instead of what normal Mickey meant. There was no way Mickey enjoyed the dancing more than the sex stuff. 

Mickey snapped his fingers and Ian looked at him, he was in some sort of trance, spacing out. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Ian laid back down, he was still trying to catch up to the possibility of this all being real. “You’d wanna do it again?”

“Fuck yeah, us dancing was the best part of the night.”

“I just thought that...well, the dinner…” Ian trailed off yet again, hoping Mickey knew what he was trying to say. “I thought that would be, ya know, the best part for you.”

Mickey moved pretty fast and Ian barely had time to blink before the blanket was being pulled off his body and he was being straddled, naked. They’d had sex after that bathroom dance and hadn’t bothered to put clothes on before they fell asleep. Now Mickey was on him, as naked as ever. His hands automatically went to his thighs to steady him and he’d admit to having a hard time keeping eye contact. 

“The best part for me was dancing, then us coming in here.” 

Ian’s eyes betrayed him for a moment and moved down to Mickey’s groin. He wasn’t fully hard, but he was getting there. “I’m starting to believe that.”

Mickey smiled. “What’s it gonna take for you to believe me all the way?” 

“I’m not sure.” Ian said, it was followed by a surprised groan when Mickey pushed himself back, grinding softly. “That might work, though.”

“I liked the shit we did today. The steam room shit and the gay party shit. But I liked the shit we did together much better.” Mickey lifted a little, reached down and gripped Ian’s cock, then his own, pressing them together as he started a lazy stroke. “Didn’t you?”

Ian nodded, his hands tightening on Mickey’s thighs. “Much better.”

Within seconds, Ian was fully hard. Not just from the actual touch, but from what Mickey said, and the way he looked on him. His body was amazing, as it always was to him, but it was that trussed up sleepy look that really got to him. Wild bed head, sleepy eyes, lines from the sheet on the side of one cheek. His neck and chest were a little red because Mickey slept hot, especially with him against his back and the flush to his skin wouldn’t leave for at least half an hour. His skin was too warm, his body moving in lazy movements. It was a wet dream come true. 

“I couldn’t even get off until you touched me.” Mickey admitted, his hips rocking back and forth at a steady pace. “It was new and exciting, but it wouldn’t have been if you weren’t there, if we weren’t together.”

“They liked you.” Ian slid his hands up to Mickey’s sides, way too happy the way they dipped inward like a womans. And if he ever admitted that, Mickey would probably deck him. “I’m sure you would have done fine on your own.”

“I could say the same for you.” Mickey upped the speed of his hand and they both gave a low moan. “I liked it being us. The whole time.”

“I’m all awkward and weird without you.” Ian wasn’t sure if it was going to go further, but he wanted it to. He glanced over to the nightstand and the opened bottle of lube, then back at Mickey and lifted his eyebrow. “Want to?”

“I always want to.”

Ian snatched it, keeping one hand on Mickey’s thigh. He opened it, tipped it and watched a few drops dribble onto his cock. Mickey was there to spread it around, jerking him slowly. Mickey held out his hand and Ian wet the tops of his fingers and blindly put the bottle back. He didn’t look away when Mickey reached back with those wet fingers and rubbed it against himself. Blue eyes closed a moment, his mouth dropped and Ian just watched. When he opened them, there was fire. Something Ian had seen in his eyes since the day he met him and after all those years together he was relieved it hadn’t changed. 

“Want it like this?”

Mickey nodded.

“Thought you’d be worn out.” Ian leaned up and reached back to rub against him with his fingers, then the head of his cock. Mickey gave a soft gasp. “Hmm.”

“You’re not.”

“I’m always ready for you.” Ian kissed along his neck. Mickey’s hand trailed up and down his spine, across his shoulders, then into his hair. With a little lift from Mickey, Ian was able to angle himself the right way and slowly pushed inside. His hands moved back to Mickey’s hips and together they helped him lower. “Fuck.”

“Fuck.” Mickey repeated the word, his head resting against the side of Ian’s. 

Ian’s arms moved up, wrapping around him, nearly covering his entire back. He waited until Mickey’s grip in his hair let up before he thrusted. It was shallow, he didn’t have any leverage for his legs, but Mickey gasped again, then again, obviously enjoying the slow speed. As was he. When he was able to pick his jaw up off Mickey’s lap, he once again kissed along his neck, then under his chin, his throat, so he could feel every time he moaned. 

“Lay down.” Mickey said and pulled Ian’s hair until he could see his face. 

Ian didn’t let Mickey push him back down until after they kissed. It was slow, like their rhythm, but Mickey wrapped his arms around his head, lifted up on his thighs and started to ride him. Ian groaned into the next kiss, then fell back and took Mickey with him. The kiss didn’t end until Mickey forced it, he bit his bottom lip hard and Ian gasped sharply and released his mouth. Mickey gave him a wicked smirk before he put both hands on his chest and kept moving. 

“Mmm.” Ian closed his eyes, left his hands on Mickey’s hips and felt each time he moved. They trembled when he lifted up again, as if he didn’t want to move off him. Without his sight, he could hear things he missed with them open. Like when he swallowed, or breathed really deep and a moan busted through and he lost his breath for a second. “Mickey.”

“Good?”

Ian nodded, finally opening his eyes to watch. “I like it better when you ride me. I can watch that way.” His hand moved up, caressing every inch of skin from his hips to his chest. Mickey’s head fell back, his back arched and his pace became very shaky. “I still want a mirror on the ceiling so you can see what I see.”

“No fucking way.” Mickey said as he moaned again, he started to move faster, the bed giving that signature squeak. Soon it would knock against the wall. “Don’t wanna see myself like that.”

Ian groaned. He sat up, nearly knocking Mickey backwards. He held him firmly until he was sitting up against the wall. “Don’t you wanna see me like that?” He asked, put his feet into the bed and pushed up. Mickey’s arms flailed for a moment before gripping his shoulders. “Hmm?”

“I want to,” Mickey put their heads together. “Fuck.”

With one hand on Mickey’s hip, the other moved to his face, tilted it and brought Mickey down to his mouth. They kissed as they moved, always together, Mickey would push up on his thighs and he would push up when he came back down, creating energy between them that always burned hot. Soft moans were swallowed, hair was pulled, thrusts were met and Ian was losing his mind. The longer it went on, the better it felt, the closer he was getting and by the sounds Mickey was making, he was getting there too. 

“Ian.” Mickey broke the kiss and tipped his head back. 

“Gettin there?” Ian asked, knowing damn well he was but he liked to hear it. 

“Almost there.” Mickey warned and slipped a hand between them. 

The pace wasn’t fast, but it was deep and intimate and all those things they both needed to feel after a day like they had. They were deep into each other, only each other and it was more intense than he remembered. Not just their bodies, but the headspace they were in. The way they came together, the way they moved, the way they kissed. All of it. 

Ian wrapped one arm around him again, then put the other on the bed and balanced all his weight on that one arm and gave a series of deep, faster thrusts until Mickey’s legs were shaking. “Me too.”

“God, Ian.” Mickey put his hand on the wall, his other arm wrapped around Ian’s neck, gripping his other shoulder. “I’m almost there.”

“Mickey!” Ian buried his face into neck.

Mickey came first, as he always did when they had sex. Ian held him as he shook, as his entire body went into convulsions. Come covered his stomach, sliding down to his cock as he kept moving. He was able to glance down for a split second as he came and watching it is what made him come right after. Ian pushed his face into Mickey’s chest, unlocked his elbow and fell to the bed. He wrapped both arms around him and let it happen. 

He kept moving, even if it was just the slightest tilt of his hips. Mickey had gone lax on top of him, holding on with a shaky grip, almost unable to hold himself up. Ian held him steady, allowing him to lay against him. He sagged moments later, all his energy gone. They were breathing harshly, unable to do much to each other besides lay there. Eventually Ian rubbed up and down his back, kissing his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Ian asked when Mickey didn’t say anything. 

“Fuck, that was intense.” Mickey said in between deep breaths against Ian’s jaw. “Wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was.” Ian pushed his head against Mickey’s until he looked at him, his eyes glimmering, his smile lazy, but happy. “I guess after today, it makes sense.”

Mickey nodded. “It does, fuck.”

Ian lifted enough to kiss him. A slow, soft, lazy kiss that Mickey returned. Given that they were breathless, it didn’t last long. When it broke off, Ian held him tight and flipped them until Mickey was below him. Ian slid out with a breathless sound, then took his mouth in another kiss. A deeper one. Mickey’s legs locked around his body, held there only by his crossed ankles. 

“You’re heavy.” 

Ian smiled down at him. He didn’t move. “You like it.”

Mickey smiled this time. “Yeah, I do. This gonna happen after every time we dance?”

“It’s possible. I really liked that.”

“Me too.” 

When he tried to move, Mickey kept tightening his legs. Instead of trying to roll over, he put all his weight down and Mickey absorbed it with a deep, content sigh. “I guess I’m sleeping here?”

“Mm, hmm. 

“Fine, but don’t bitch about not being able to breathe.” Ian kissed him again, then did his best to lay off to the side and laid down all the way. Mickey’s head rested against his own, his hands around his back, rubbing up and down his spine. 

It didn’t take long for Mickey to fall asleep, he always liked that heavy weight on his chest, but Ian kept flashing back to them dancing. The song was on repeat still and before he fell asleep, he was thinking about what song they’d dance to next.


End file.
